Angela’s Contemplation
by JessDS
Summary: One Shot Entry for the Love for the Unloved Contest: Angela's home alone after school when she gets a knock at the door...who could it be...what could they want! I'm not good at summaries...


**"Love for the Unloved" Contest Entry**

**Title: Angela's Contemplation**

**Your pen name(s): JessDS**

**Featured "B-list" Character(s): Angela Webber **

I had been sitting on the couch, watching tv but not really watching it at all. I don't know what's gotten into me today. All day my brain has been sort of out in space, even at school, I really don't even remember coming home, but I guess I must have because here I am.

My day has been dull and boring. I tried reading more of the novel I started yesterday, but I just could not get interested in it. Nothing exciting or even merely stimulating ever happens to me. Maybe I should start acting more like Jessica or Lauren; they constantly seem to have something going on. Yeah, probably not, they are too phony, fake and hypocritical; the complete opposite of me … a knock on the door brought me out of my stupor.

I was home by myself, my parents and siblings were out and I was not actually expecting anyone to be stopping by, so when I opened the door and saw_ him_ standing there, I was stunned speechless. I just stood there, staring at his face, with a dim-witted little smile across mine. What is wrong with me! I can't even form a simple greeting much less a coherent sentence! Snap out of it Angela!

"Hi Angela, may I come in?" Duh Angela, say something, "Um, yeah, sorry about that, come inside."

I stepped aside and opened the door more so he could walk in. What could he possibly want? What is he doing here? I've never spoken more than five words to this boy in the few years he and his family have lived in Forks and now he's here, at my house. Watching him walk towards the living room, I couldn't help but enjoy the view! I shut the door and followed after him. As I sat down, I motioned for him to do the same and asked, "What can I do for you?"

He sat on the couch next to me and turned his body towards mine, our knees more or less touching. "I was hoping to catch you before school was over, but I didn't see you. I hope my stopping by is fine. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Of course not, I was just watching tv." Now I'm curious and excited. What could he possibly what to talk to _me_ about? Not that I'm complaining by the way!

The next thing I know, he is right in front of my face. His nose a mere inch or two away and I could feel his breath on my face as I am sure he could feel mine on his. I breathe in deeply to get a better taste of his scent and I swear it becomes my undoing and all coherent thought is lost to me, once again. We look into each other's eyes for what feel like forever but I know is only a few seconds when his hand comes up to my cheek and he lightly traces from my jaw up to my ear and back down again with the back of his fingers.

His other hand goes to the back of my neck, gently into my hair as he leans even closer still. My eyes close on their own accord and as I feel his lips barely brush against mine he whispers, "I wanted to talk to you about doing this," as he pushes against my lips with his. I am beyond shocked and when I finally realize what is going on, I respond to his kiss and my hand instantly go to his gorgeous honey blonde locks.

I feel his soft, warm lips on mine and it sets my whole body of fire; I just can't get enough of his lips on mine. One of my hands starts a journey down his neck and then comes to rest on his muscular chest. I knew he was well built because anyone with eyes would be able to see that from how nicely his shirts fit snuggly upon his body. His hand that was on my cheek is now making its way down to the small of my back, pulling my body closer to his.

His tongue tenderly brushes along my bottom lip and I don't even have to think, just respond, opening my mouth to grant him entrance to my mouth. At this point our kiss changes from one that is slow and romantic, to one that is now wild and totally uncontrolled. Our tongues are doing a dance that is unadulterated seduction and I feel a knot forming in the bottom of my stomach that I have never felt before, and I can't help but wanting more!

Both of his hands start moving very slowly toward my hips and come to rest there, holding me, caressing me with his fingers and I can't help but let out a small moan. At the same time, his lips leave mine, but keep trailing small butterfly kisses down my chin, up behind my ear and down to my neck.

"Oh God…Jasper" I murmured, letting my head fall backward against the arm of the couch, as he trailed his lips even farther down my neck. _I am SO going to hell for this and I so don't care!!!_

His hands lingered at my hips, gently moving the bottom of my shirt out of the way so he could run his hands slowly, so_ very_ slowly up my sides to come to a rest at my ribs, just below my breasts. He still has the shirt bunched up in his hands as he pulls back to look me in the eyes, silently asking me if it was ok and I just nod my head once. With that, he lifted my shirt up over my head and dropped it to the floor. I was suddenly feeling embarrassed as I watched his eyes roam hungrily over my now exposed skin.

"Angela, you're so beautiful, there is no need to be embarrassed," he mumbled as he tenderly started kissing, nipping and biting at my left breast through my bra. As he was doing this I laid back farther into the couch with Jasper hovering over my body, supporting his weight with his left hand on the side of my head and his knees on either side of my thighs.

My hands roamed all over his body as if they were trying to commit to memory every detail of it. I let them go to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it so Jasper would know I wanted him to take it off and he lifted his mouth from my breast to let me take it off, where it joined my shirt on the floor.

He looked into my eyes then and my breathing hitched. I couldn't help the slight shiver that ran through my body at that moment, the way Jasper was looking at me only made the knot in my stomach all the more perceptible. I felt my panties dampen just from that look!

Both of his hands then went behind me to unhook the clasp of my bra, which he then added to the growing pile of clothes next to the couch. His hands then went to my sides as he leaned forward to start kissing me again.

I gasped as his hand reached down, running his index finger under the waistband of my jeans.

Again, Jasper left my lips and started leaving soft, chaste kisses along my jaw, down my neck and even lower to my breast. Unlike last time tough, he continued downward to my navel. I opened my eyes to chance a glimpse at Jasper and he was watching me for my reaction. He kept looking into my eyes as his tongue came out and started liking small circle around my navel, my back arching up from this simple action.

He kept kissing and nipping back and forth from one hip bone to next as he started unbuttoning my jeans; never breaking our eye contact. Jasper moved down kissing at the skin that was show from my pants while he slowly unzipped my zipper.

I lifted my hips as Jasper tugged down my jeans and panties together.

My stomach was on fire and I could feel wetness collecting between my now bare legs. His hand skimmed torturously unhurried down from my collarbone coming to rest at my crotch, then smoothly touching the heated wetness there.

"You're so wet already, Darlin'" I never noticed Jasper's slight accent previous to this, but it is totally HOT!

My stomach trembled as I closed my eyes enjoying the pure pleasure and torture at the same time because I wanted so much more!

By this point, his breathing was hot and heavy, enveloping my face in its sweet scent as he again kissed me with so much passion and desire that I thought I would pass out from the strength of it. I pressed my body to his, and we both let out moans as we felt our hot, heated skin against each others.

Jasper pulled back, kneeling on the back of his heels as he picked up my leg and started placing small kisses every few inches up my leg until he got to my hip, then he did the same to my other.

My desire for Jasper was so high by this point that I think it gave me courage that I didn't know I had because before I could register my lips moving I heard myself say, "Jasper I think you're wearing too much clothes and I should help you fix that!"

I reached for the button of his jeans and made quick work of getting them off, along with his black boxer briefs he was wearing. I turned him to where he was sitting on the couch and I was straddling his lap. I have never done anything like this before and have no idea where it was coming from but from the look on Jasper's face, I must be doing something right!

Then I started kissing him, and moved to the spot right below his ear and suck it a little before whispering as seductively as I could manage, "My turn, Jasper!" I got even more excited as my actions caused him to let out a moan that sounded so primal. I placed French kisses down his neck, past his collarbone and around both nipples. Moving even lower, south I continued kissing him until I reached the spot right underneath his navel.

I have by no means before in my life, ever thought about, much less wanted to give head to a guy but right now in this moment, that's all that was on my mind. Seeing Jasper's stunning member right here in front of me while I'm on my knees in front of him was such a turn on!

I have no clue what I am doing but it's too late to turn back now so I stuck out my tongue and licked over his head cautiously and he softly moaned.

Wrapping my hands around his shaft, I open my mouth and lowered it around his cock halfway. I pulled back my tongue and ran it along the bottom of him, then slid my mouth back up. I flicked my tongue around his head and the slit on top, electing another moan.

Jasper had his eyes closed with his head back against the couch as he slid both of his hands into my hair, but his slight grip was more to guide than to be restrictive.

I enthusiastically sucked and licked more rapidly. I could tell that he was close now, and did my best to make him climax, trying to take him in deeper into my mouth. I sucked harder and moaned and hummed around his cock. He grunted before he thrust himself even deeper into my mouth hitting the back of my throat.

Before I knew it, he was cumming in my mouth and I had no choice but to swallow. I heard him moan when I did that so I continued to suck and swallow around his cock and lick up everything he had for me while he rode out his climax. That was more erotic than I thought it would be!

Jasper stood me up and laid me down on the edge of the couch. The only way to describe the smirk on his face would be to say it was totally evil, but in a way that had me wanting more.

"Darlin, now, it's _my_ turn." _Oh no, I'm in trouble now…._

He picked up both of my legs and placed them over his shoulder. He began kissing from my knee in toward my center. When he got there he licked my folds upward with his tongue flat, before finding my clit and flicking it over and over with the tip of his tongue. He started sucking it just long enough to make me think I was going to lose my mind and then stopped.

My head feel back and I groaned in frustration and he snickered at me before thrusting his tongue inside my entrance. He kept a constant rhythm with this while his finger started teasing my clit. I could feel the knot in my stomach starting to tighten again. My hands flew to his hair has he started to pick up his speed. His other hand made its way up to my breast and started kneading and pulling and tugging in all right places.

I was moaning his name like it was a prayer to keep me alive, and it right now, I just might believe it to be true. My hips bucking and my head started rocking back and forth when Jasper stopped everything he was doing….he is trying to kill me!

Jasper leaned up and started kissing me and I could taste myself on him and I swear, I've never tasted anything better. One of his hands then started its ministrations on my breast that was feeling a bit left out a minute ago while he use his other had and slid two fingers inside me and began moving them in and out.

I was gripping his shoulders tightly and when he found the spot right behind my ear and started sucking on it I could feel my nails digging into his skin. He continued thrusting his fingers into my center when he add yet a third, then his thumb started rubbing circles around my clit. We were both panting and out of breath, both of our bodies covered in a light layer of sweat.

"Jasper… I… need… you…NOW," I barely managed to get out. I knew it wouldn't take much longer for me to reach my climax and I really wanted to feel him inside me.

Jasper looked at me before placing my legs off his shoulders and reaching for his pants that were on the floor beside us. He swiftly pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a condom. Thank goodness he thought of that because I sure the heck did not! He opened the condom between his teeth and then slid it down his length.

Once again, he picked up my legs and placed them back atop his shoulders. He used one hand to hold on to my thigh and the other to place himself at my entrance and slowly started to press into me, viciously attacking my lips.

I gasped at his size and he stopped, holding completely motionless as I got adjusted to him. In no time at all my body must have wanted more because I felt my hips buck against him, pushing myself further onto his cock, causing Jasper to let a soft moan.

Jasper pushed gently the rest of the way into me and then began a slow and steady rhythm. He was leaving feather light kisses on my jaw and neck and I never knew I could feel all the pleasure that Jasper was giving me! He moved his hand down my thigh and started rubbing small circles around my clit. The sensation I was feeling was overpowering.

"Ang, you...are... so…tight!" Jasper grumbled out between thrusts.

My body was starting to tremble as the knot at the bottom of my stomach got tighter than I have ever felt it and I knew I was close. Jasper must be just as close because he grabbed both of my thighs and started a quicker pace.

When my legs began to quiver began to slam his cock into my center and pull almost all the way out before doing it again. It only took him doing this about five or six times throwing my over the edge in ecstasy. I felt Jasper throbbing inside me at the same time I felt my own walls tighten with my release. We both yelled out as one.

"JASPER!" I screamed again as he continued to slowly thrust in and out while we rode out our high together.

Just as he was about to pull his softening cock out of me I started hearing a strange ringing noise. I started to open my eyes and didn't recognize my surroundings….

I must have fallen asleep in class…

I was still at school, not at home!

I was sitting in Mr. Varner's classroom and the ringing I heard was the bell for class to be dismissed and all the students were gathering up their belongings.

OH MY GOD!!! I just had a very naughty dream in class of all places with everyone sitting around me. I so hope no one noticed me.

I looked up to see Edward Cullen smirking at me as he walked to the front of the room towards the door…no! I could feel my cheeks start to blush.

There's no way he could know that I was sitting here having the best dream of my life about his brother, right?

It's clear in my mind now; I am _SO_ going to hell for this for sure!

NOTE: Angela says Jasper's lips are warm and soft because she has no reason to believe any different.

Also, this is my first time writing anything that hasn't been for an assignment in college. Please help me out and review. Tell me what I need to improve on or even if you just liked it…just let me know. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! …Thanks, JessDS!


End file.
